gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Shark Team
: "Kept you waiting, huh?" : ―Ogin to the rest of Ooarai Teams right after Shark Team arrival on the match field Shark Team is one of the teams of Ooarai Girls High School's Sensha-Dō team, commanded by Ogin, it operates the British Mark IV. Background Shark Team consists of delinquent students from the Naval Studies Department of Ooarai Girls Academy. They hang out in Bar Donzoko at the lower lawless parts of the ship after almost being kicked out of the school only to be saved by Momo. Members Shark Team consists of five members. Ogin (Silver) The tank commander of the team. Rum The primary driver of the team. Murakami (Valor) The starboard gunner and loader of the team. Flint The secondary driver and radio operator of the team. Cutlass The port gunner and loader of the team. In the main story They first appear in the first part of Das Finale. They run their own bar, "Donzoko", in one of the lowest deck of the school ship. One day, Anglerfish Team together with Sodoko visit Bar Donzoko while looking for the tank Momo Kawashima found using the goliath mobile mines with sensors. The members of what would be a Shark Team later, capture Sodoko to make her clean up their, engage (and are defeated by) the members of the Anglerfish Team who wanted Sodoko back and the information about the whereabouts of the tank Momo found. The tank was revealed to be right behind Bar Donzoko to be used as a smoke machine for quite a long time. The members of the Anglerfish Team also reveals that Momo's fate is at the stake so the members of this Shark Team join the sensha-do school team, making Mark IV its 9th tank and calling it a landship. Despite their absence in every training, they proved to be able to drive Mark IV remarkably well, having the guts to do what is necessary to save the team, like letting their tank to fall several meters to serve as an emergency ramp during Ooarai Girls Academy vs. BC Freedom High School match. Trivia * Shark Team's Mark IV is the first British tank to join the Ooarai Girls Academy ranks. * They are from the Naval Studies Department, unlike the rest of the members of the Ooarai Girls Academy's Sensha-dō Team who come from the General Studies Department. * They are members of Bar Donzoko, which is located in the lowest part of Ōarai's ship. * When being asked about the existence of tank in the lower part of the school ship, Rum replied with the terms "landship". This is actually the birth name of the tank because British first refer this combat vehicle as "Battle Ship on The Land". The development of armored fighting vehicle to surpass Trench Battle was done by Landships Committee, which in the end resulting on "landship" Mark I. Due to the high secrecy of this "breakthrough weapons", British send them to the front line under the pretext that this vehicle only used to transport clean waters, hence label them as "water tank". This eventually led to this new armored fighting vehicle to be named as "tank" from that day on. * As of Girls und Panzer das Finale: Part 1, Shark Team is the only tank team to have its own music theme, which is a slightly altered instrumental version of the song Flint sings in Bar Donzoko. Gallery Shark Team.jpg|Shark Team gathers Sharkteam.jpg Shark team on the beach.jpg|Shark Team on the beach Category:Shark Team Category:Ooarai Girls' High School